The present invention relates to an apparatus for moving objects. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus adapted to move people in hospital beds.
Patients confined to hospital beds over an extended period of time can result in unique and sometimes problematic challenges for the patient, his or her family, and caregivers. Over time, the effects of gravity will force a bedridden patient towards the foot of a bed. Patients that are supine, incapacitated, or obese oftentimes lack the necessary strength or ability to pull themselves back up to the head of the bed. Frequently, the patient is adjusted by two or more attendants who grasp the patient under the arms or by the back and pull the patient back to the head of the bed. This method of adjustment can result in injury to both the patient and the attendants adjusting the patient. Back injuries to hospital attendants are frequent with this method of adjustment. Further, patients who require assistance to move to the head of the bed are usually patients that are weak or in a fragile condition due to injury, illness, or unconsciousness.
Apparatus have been developed to attempt to resolve these problems. However, such apparatus are very large and bulky or very costly, or both. Accordingly, an apparatus for moving people in hospital beds and which lessens the likelihood of injury to the patient and attendant, and which is also cost-effective is desired.